


The unknown (Traducido)

by Black4Red_withPie, Ramc95



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, merodeadores
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black4Red_withPie/pseuds/Black4Red_withPie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: "Puedo tener un monstruo dentro de mí, pero solo tú puedes domar a este monstruo"-Remus Lupin"No huyas de mí Severus, cuanto más corras, más quiero perseguirte"-Sirius Black"Mira, Me gustas desde que nos conocimos, por qué no me das una oportunidad para que puedas ver que soy al que debes elegir "-James Potter" ¿Eres de la línea de sangre Prince? Entonces eso significa que somos una pareja perfecta. Un Malfoy y un Príncipe "-Lucius Malfoy" Puedo venir de un fondo pobre, pero solo sé que tevaloraré para siempre " -Arthur Weasley" Yo estaba una vez empeñado en conquistar la comunidad de magos, pero ahora, estoy el infierno-inclinado en conquistar su corazón "-Tom Riddle | Voldemort





	The unknown (Traducido)

 

 

****

**_Severus Snape, un mestizo está finalizando su primer año en Hogwarts. A su lado está mejor y una amiga Lily Evans._ **

**_Ambos solo quieren tener una experiencia divertida y trillable._** ** _No esperaba que seis de los chicos más calientes de Hogwarts confiesen que querían el corazón de Severus_** .

 

 

 

 

¿Cómo sobrevivir a un sarcástico Severus y una sádica Lily con cólera en Hogwarts?

-¡Apresúrate un lirio! - Grité. Los dos estábamos corriendo por la estación de tren, tratando de encontrar la plataforma 9 y 3/4.

-¡Sabes que no puedo correr tan rápido Sev! - Lily gritó detrás de mí. -Empujaba el carro que sostenga nuestras pertenencias, cuando Lily me gritó que se detuviera-

Hice lo que me dijo y miré hacia atrás para ver qué estaba apuntando a una pared con el número 9.

-Mira Sev, plataforma 9. Pero no puedo ver la plataforma 9 y 3 / 4- Exclamó del lirio. Miré a mi alrededor y vi una familia corriendo por la pared a pocos metros de nosotros.

¿Qué viste? Dije. Ella asintió y nos miramos el otro antes de correr hacia el lado en el que la familia que vimos corrió a través.

-Con la cuenta de tres Sev -dijo Lily-. Asentí y vi que la expresión de sus ojos estaba llena de excitación.

-Uno-dijo Lily. Los dos de nosotros agarramos de nuestro carro y lo apretamos

-Dos-lo conté. Agarré la mano de Lily y el aprecio, el apretó con entusiasmo.

¡Tres! - Ambos dijimos al mismo tiempo, corrimos y cerré los ojos. Oí a Lily jadeando en shock y abrí los ojos para ver un tren negro y rojo.

-Estamos aquí Sev, realmente somos magos-susurró Lily. En vez de contestar, acaricié su mano, mostrando mi emoción a través de la acción.

-¡Todos a bordo! - Escuchamos un un conductor del tren decir. Rápidamente nos fuimos dentro del tren. Muchos de los compartimientos estaban llenos pero afortunadamente encuentran uno vacío. Puse nuestras maletas debajo de los asientos.

-¡Vamos a Hogwarts Sev! - Lily exclamó. Se sentó frente a mí, levantó las piernas y yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Quieres hacer? - Yo le pregunte a ella. Estábamos en una especie de triángulo, con los zapatos plantados en los zapatos de Lily.

-El primero que rompe el triángulo tiene que comprar la comida de otra persona-dijo Lily.

-Está bien, prepárate para perder el pelo rojo- dije con una sonrisa. -Juego, Blackie- dijo Lily. Tenía la cara de -Voy a golpearte para que me compres comida con una sonrisa sádica.

Lily y yo siempre hacíamos esto. Somos muy competitivos, así que ¿por qué no utilizar nuestra competitividad a través de las apuestas. Bueno, la comida apuesta.

Ha sido 10 minutos y el tren estaba a punto de salir. Mis piernas temblaban y Lily se mordía los labios, cuando alguien de repente se metió en el compartimiento.

Había siete. Todos ellos eran altos, excepto el niño en el medio, él era más bajo que Lily y yo.

-No hay más compartimentos así que nos quedaremos aquí- exclamó Shorty. Los que están detrás de él miran extrañamente. Probablemente por nuestra posición.

-Joder, tu-respondió Lily. Ella estaba mirando a shorty y sabía que no terminará bien.

-¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? - Gritó Shorty.

-¡No lo sé y no me importa! - Lily exclamó. Estaba francamente echando humo, literalmente.

-¡Tú, soy el heredero de la familia Pettigrew, no puedes hablarme así!

-Puedo y lo haré! Este es nuestro compartimiento y solo si eres un Dios cara de rata- Lily gritó. Ella estaba de pie ahora, su puño agitando y estaba listo para darle su merecido shorty.

Me di cuenta de que ganó nuestra apuesta, me levanté y tiré de Lily. Si golpea a Shorty, quién sabe qué pasará.

-Lily, cálmate-dije. Estaba respirando pesadamente y estaba contando para mantener su calma.

-Parece que los muggles no saben que se inclinan ante los purasangre- Podía sentir que mi paciencia es debilitaba y Lily temblaba de rabia.

Vi a los chicos detrás de shorty estamos diciendo algo y el tipo con el negro de longitud de hombro que estaba atado, parecía furioso a lo que dijo shorty. El parqué un profesor y el tipo con el pelo y las cicatrices eran frunciendo el ceño. Los otros tres parecían desinteresados.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde están tus muggles? -Shorty se burló. Lily estaba un punto de movimiento cuando la golpeó.

Me torcí el cuerpo para que mi pierna se conecte a su cara, se estrelló al costado de la puerta y cuando mi pierna se tocó el suelo algunos centímetros delante de él, moví mi pierna izquierda y torció de nuevo para que los talones de mis zapatos conectados a la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciendo una grieta muy grande en la pared que estaba también.

Su cuerpo se deslizó hacia abajo con un rastro de sangre siguiendo. -Ups- fue todo lo que dije. Lily estaba riendo en voz alta, agarrando el estómago. Los otros chicos me miraban con sorpresa y algo más.

-Pido disculpas, creo que terminó-dije. Me incliné y añadí -pueden quedarse aquí como muestra de disculpa-

-Te tomo la palabra-dijo el profesor mirando.

Moví a Lily y agregó la bolsa para que pudiera sentarse. Todos entraron para poder cerrar la puerta.

Scars me dio una sonrisa y me sentí ruborizarme, pero solo por un segundo. Lily vio y parecía horrorizada, no porque fuera homofóbica, sino porque no confiaba en él.

-Debemos presentarnos, mi nombre es Tom Riddle- dijo el cabello negro corto. "Maldita sea, pensé que era un profesor"

-Soy Remus Lupin-dijo Cicatrices con una sonrisa. De repente me sentí caliente cuando me miró así.

-Sup, soy Sirius Negro-dijo el cabello Negro. Me dio una, lo que parece una sonrisa encantadora y no me divertía. Parecía desanimado. Espera, ¿me vio ruborizar?

-James Potter, el hombre más guapo que jamás ver-dijo gafas. Él me da una sonrisa y creo que todos me ven ruborizar MALDITA SEA.

-Lily, ¿me veo ruborizarme? - Le susurré a ella. Ella se echó a reír y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza. 'Oh Dios, estoy tan avergonzado'

-Lucius Malfoy- dijo el Blondie. Él me dio una sonrisa que dice: -Te escuché y te haré sonrojar también-Estaba tan avergonzado, mi rostro era rojo brillante. Lily estaba cubriéndose la boca, riéndose de mi desgracia.

—Hola, me llamo Arthur Weasley, es un placer conocerte— El de pelo rojo me tendió la mano y la agarré. Le di una sacudida firme y estaba a punto de dejar ir cuando él tomó mi mano y le dio un beso.

Él guiñó un ojo antes de soltar mi mano. Podía sentirme desmayando en cualquier momento. Maldito por hacerme sentir avergonzado.

—Soy Lily Evans y te romperé el cuello si te burlas de Sev— dijo Lily con una sonrisa sádica.

—Severus Snape Prince— dije. Malfoy me miró con una cara de sorpresa. —¿Eres del linaje del príncipe?— Él dijo. Le di un guiño y vi reconocimiento en sus ojos.

Me excusé y dejé el compartimiento para tomar algo para beber.

 

(…)

 

—No vamos a ser un cutie— Malfoy dijo. Empecé a reír de nuevo, sin importarme las miradas que tenía.

—¿Lo viste ruborizarse por lo que hice Lucius?—Estaba rodando por el suelo riendo por lo que dijo Weasley.

—¿Por qué te ríes de la señorita Evans? —preguntó Lupin. Me compuse y me siento. Mis hombros seguían temblando de risa.

—No se ruborizó porque te encuentra atractivo, se sonrojó porque estaba avergonzado—dije antes de reír de nuevo viendo sus caras mudas y fundadas.

—Se necesita mucho para hacerle mostrar las emociones relacionadas con el amor— les dije.

—Bueno, creo que puedo hacer que lo muestre—dijo Black con confianza.

—Pssh, como tú puedes Sirius— replicó Potter.

—Creo que puedo hacerlo— dijo Weasley.

—Creo que olvidan que le hice ruborizar dos veces— dijo Lupin. Tenía una sonrisa que parecía inocente, pero en su interior era malvada.

—Detente esto es ridículo—dijo Riddle.

—Tom tiene razón, debes detener todo esto, ya he hecho una reclamación—

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!—Todos gritamos a Malfoy que tenía una mirada de presunción.

—Así es, estabas ocupado hablando para verme hacerlo— respondió Malfoy.

Yo estaba fuming en lo que dijo cuando Black sugirió algo que me hizo querer golpear su cabeza.

—Por qué no vemos quién puede conseguir su corazón, puedes retroceder si no lo quieres así, por supuesto—

—¿Qué quieres decir con Sirius?—preguntó Potter.

—Quiero decir, estamos interesados en él, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo si, pero no sé ustedes, así que si lo quieren así, vamos a ver quién puede conseguir su amor—

Fue tranquilo durante un tiempo cuando Potter accedió a hacerlo. Lupin era el siguiente. Weasley estuvo de acuerdo, y Malfoy fue el último en decir que sí.

Miraron a Riddle y él asintió con la cabeza.

—Que el mejor hombre gane—exclamó Black alegremente.

Golpeé la palma de mi mano contra la pared y les di una mirada. Todos estaban asustados (excepto Riddle).

-Aprobaré esto porque él necesita alguien más que a mí. Pero, si hacer algo que hacer daño ... Los más grandes que la maldición de los cruciatus-

Les miré y ellos asintieron.

 

  
(...)

 

¿Qué está mal con ellos? -Pregunte detrás de la puerta del compartimiento. Escucha todas las cosas que dijeron y me ruboricé de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los derechos pertenecen a "Black4Red_withPie" yo solo me encargo de traducir al español. Pueden leer la versión original en Inglés por medio de este enlace https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811772/chapters/23986686


End file.
